The Way Life Is
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: After the separation they endured, and the loss of memories for Adam, Bree, and Leo, they must fight a foe who is destroying Donald's remote facilities, and sending hits on the children. But they don't remember how to fight, or their own brother and father. Can they regain their memories, and survive long enough to do so? Fourth in my series, read before or face confusion.
1. When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note: Okay, why do you guys want so much more, when I cause agony, or try to at least. Somone called this "Series that ripped out (insert name here)'s heart and stomped on it". BUT I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO OBLIGE! And, um, let's not keep pumping out sequels until I'm 80, okay? 60 is my cutoff point. REMEMBER! Bree and Adam and Leo are...teens. I haven't hit my teen phase yet (like 5 months to go) so ehh kinda going stereotypical. But please enjoy and SHOUT OUT TO AllAmericanSlurp and dreamer4evera**

Chase's superior hearing detected machines and the thuds of boots on ground. Chase peered out the window, abandoning Douglas who still sat at the table. "Chase, is everything okay out there?"

Chase focused his hearing, and felt horror flood through his veins. He sprinted to the other side of the room, and, accessed the speaker system, which broadcasted emergencies only. _This qualifies._

"We have a group of hostiles moving toward the west wall. Do not engage, evacuate! Now!" Chase disabled the system, knowing everyone would obey him. _They know I don't joke around. _Douglas was arming himself with the weapons in their room, and Chase broke the window in their room, and leaped through it. He saw and heard his enemies all around him. The smart choice would be to flee, but he had to buy the others time to escape. He used his molecularkinesis to send an enemy rocket back at them, and summoned a massive storm over the enemy.

He blocked their bullets and sent them back to their origin. He realized, not for the first time, how powerful a bionic could truly be in battle. He heard feet jar the ground beside him. He knew it was his father, who began shooting soldiers down with Chase. Chase scanned the soldiers' uniforms, hoping for some sort of insignia to recognize, only to discover they weren't in uniform. _They have to be mercenaries._ A quick glimpse into their mind confirmed it. He tried to telepathically order them to freeze, but it bounced straight off them. He rounded the battle time to about five minutes. _Okay, the base has to have been evacuated by now._ He did a quick scope, confirming no minds inside. Because some had fled successfully, others rounded up by the soldiers outside.

"Douglas! We have to go now!" They began moving to the left, Chase going on a mixture of defensive and offensive moves, when a searing pain pierced his thigh, causing him to drop to the ground. He managed to summon a force field -_why didn't I do that before_- in the midst of the pain. Douglas knelt beside him. "Chase, we need to get to a medical facility. Can you walk? I have a few helicopters hidden in the woods." Chase nodded with a grimace, and with the aid of his father, stood up. He wrapped an arm around his father's shoulder, and gently raised his injured leg off the ground to alleviate pressure. They managed their way into the wood, Chase doing everything he could to block the enemy in their path. But Chase couldn't use two bionics at once without severe repercussions, so he did so only in great emergencies. While flinging some soldiers back, he was unable to block the rocket that landed a few feet behind him and Douglas, sending them away from each other, and into a daze.

Through the haze of smoke and blurred vision, Chase struggled to locate his father. Forcing himself to his feet, to almost immediately collapse against a tree, Chase looked around, his ringing ears of no help. His father wasn't in his peripheral vision, and the shouts of the soldiers were too close for delay. Using his molecularkinesis as an aide, Chase stumbled on, reaching one of the helicopters Douglas had mentioned. He climbed in, letting out a cry of pain as his injured leg had to move and bumped into the seat. He twisted the key into the ignition, and almost set course for Mission Creek._ But if they follow me, they'll find my family_. Chase instead set course for Las Vegas, Nevada. After setting the helicopter on autopilot, he examined his injury. It had covered the thigh area of his mission suit -the only thing he ever wore, really, unless doing undercover reconnaissance- with blood. _Okay, okay, need to get a bandage, apply pressure...and alert Mr. Davenport! _Chase quickly pressed some bandages onto the wound, and as the helicopter soared through the air, made the most important call of his life.

**...**

Donald was shocked. 12 remote facilities all lost communication, and Donald's updated-every-minute satellite imagery showed only static. _One of those facilities is where Chase and Douglas are._ He heard his cell phone ring softly in the dark. His secret cell phone only Chase and Douglas called him on. Entering the bathroom for privacy, Donald took the call. It was Chase, breathing heavily, sounding weak, and overall exhausted.

"Dad, there was an attack on the facility. I don't know if other facilities were targeted, but the men who did it were mercenaries, and they were immune to my telepathy. I think there may be another rich guy out to- _ah_!" -Chase sucked in a few deep breaths before continuing- "Douglas and I were separated and I got shot in the leg. I'm en route to Las Vegas. Don't send Adam, Bree or Leo to school tomorrow, or today in your timezone, since it's 1:00 a.m. Turn on all security systems, and be alert. If Douglas contacts you, help him. I'll try to report when I can, but they may be monitoring you and your communications, and I don't want to give away my location too much. Good luck-oh no. This helicopter has access to security cameras at the facility...they just shot 20 people. It's like a World War Two execution. These guys aren't kidding aro-" The call buzzed out, leaving Donald oblivious to what his son was going to say. But he heeded the warnings. Exiting the bathroom, he headed for Eddie's nearest screen. His friend appeared, and Donald remembered wiping his friends' memory disk of Chase. "Eddie, put all facilities on red alert, and all security you can on this house too. Do not let any of my kids, or Tasha out of this house, and alert me if anyone comes near. Do not disobey me." Donald sounded so stern Eddie was actually a little worried and scared, and neither of those two emotions occurred frequently. "Don...is everything okay?"

"No, Eddie, it isn't. Take this seriously. We're all in danger." Eddie nodded, and activated every security procedure and device in the Davenport house and land, hoping it would be enough, and they would all come out intact.

**...**

Bree curled up into a tighter ball in her warm bed, under her comfy sheets, unwilling to face another day of school. Spreading her jaw wide, she yawned, and sat up, blinking sleep from her bleary eyes. Her gaze focused on the red digital letters of the clock sitting on her nightstand: 10:43 a.m. Bree's eyes snapped open, alert. _What? No way Dad would willingly let me stay home! Something serious must've happened! But wouldn't Mom have woken us up...unless it has to do with her!_ Bree jumped out of bed, and super-sped herself downstairs. Since her bionics were only experimental, there was no problem with her using them so long as she hid them. _I love my super-speed. _Bree inspected the counter. A note written on generic yellow notepaper read,

_Dear Davenports,_

_Some business has come up, and I called in to school and your TV network, Tasha, saying you were sick. It is vital you stay inside the house. A robot accidentally escaped from my office, and may head here. So stay in the house unless you want to die by robot. If you do stay inside, you might get paid, especially if you help your mother clean house._

_-Love, Your Father and Husband_

Bree shrugged. So most kids didn't have to deal with robots. Those kids didn't have millionaire parents who were cool for the most part. Bree zipped back up to her room, not even waking her brother, who was snoring like a bear. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and texted her boyfriend, James. _'James, it's Bree. I convinced my dad I'm sick, so if you want to catch a movie or something, text me. Have a great day!'_ Bree smiled. James was always willing to ditch, and Bree could always run home and delete the calls before either parent came home. _I had a feeling of deja vu, though. Like now, someone should be telling me not to sneak out. Probably my conscience._ Bree grinned. She dressed quickly, and had just finished pulling on her trademark Doc Martens when Leo burst in.

"Bree, you up for some Robot Hunting?" Leo was grinning like a kid on Christmas. One of the things she disliked about her stepbrother was his childlike geek-ness, and his '_I'm-so-cool-all-the-ladies-love-me.' _How he got her friend Janelle was a mystery to her.

"No, you dweeb! Go ask Adam, the stupid dork you always do stuff with! And knock next time, I could've been indecent!" Leo slammed the door shut in answer. _Ugh! I hate my brothers! I wish I had a sister...or a cooler brother who could beat up my jerky exes_. Bree headed back downstairs, and had just begun eating her cereal when the spawn-of-Satan computer Eddie appeared on his living room screen. _Fortunately he doesn't have any screens in the bedrooms or bathrooms. Ugh, creepy computer stalker._ Adam and Leo were thundering down the stairs.

"No getting yourselves killed by a robot today, fellas! I'm under orders to keep you in the house by any means necessary!" Eddie yelled. Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, c'mon, you'd love it if we died! And do you really think the robot'd come here? Besides, we have the Hulk here!" Leo patted Adam on the chest on the last sentencr.

"I was gonna go to a movie! I can outrun it!" Bree argued, as every teenager did with their parents, in this case a crazy, semi-sadistic, computer. Eddie did a tsk-tsk.

"Sorry, kiddos! No can do! Strict orders! Donnie does not need anymore stress!" Promptly, the whole house was covered with titanium plates, making a giant titanium cube. All the lights turned on. Eddie disappeared off his screen. All three children let out an "Ugh!" of annoyance.

"Well, I'm gonna try to disable that." Leo began in the direction of the lab they visited once a week, only for the one night Adam and Bree had to sleep in their capsules. But a titanium plate coated the door. Another round of 'Ugh' went around.

"Great, I'm stuck in a house with you losers, not to mention the psychopath over there!" She pointed an angry finger at Eddie's black screen, which flicked into white.

"I prefer high-functioning sociopath," Eddie winked out again. Adam and Leo began playing video games, and Bree stomped up to her room, and texted her boyfriend about her situation. Minus the bionics, of course. Those had to be secret. Bree got the deja vu feeling again, that someone else shared their secret. She was rewarded by an aching of her brain that always accompanied her deja vu moments. Her phone buzzed. She looked at the caller ID. It was her dad.

"Hey, Dad, coming to spring me out if here?"

"No, I'm checking up on you." He sounded strained, worried, and weary. Bree developed an intuitive feeling that this was important, and it pricked at her skin.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course baby, so long as you three don't kill each other. The situation is a little...out of hand. But it'll be under control soon." He sounded more confident, and Bree believed him.

"'Kay. I'll leave you to that." Bree cut off the phone, feeling more assured. _Everything will be okay. Dad'll fix it, Dad'll protect us._

**Author's Note: Teens...gotta love 'em. And I actually brought an enemy that you'll recognize in this one. *evil grin* Please review! Let's bet After All This Time in the review count, okay? Thanks and happy days to you all!**


	2. When Shadows Fall

**Author's Note: So, I get a lot of hulabaloo for a sequel, post the chapter a week before originally planned, and get little turn out. A little hurtful, people. But I forgive you. But I do hope for a better turnout on this one. And while I wrote this, I was listening to "Hellfire" from the hunchback of Notre Dame, and oh it was hilarious, the "gypsy" part came on right when I was writing about Bree, and what's hilarious is the red guys sing 'mea culpa', but mea is the feminine version of 'meus', meus being masculine. So Frollo is saying he's feminine. And keep in mind, they're teens, so...ugh they get a wee bit annoying. And I do kinda dip into Season 3 here. And I completely ditch it. Most accurate description. SHOUT OUT TO RazaraTheFirst, and her story Hybrid.**

Bree was on her laptop, scrolling through FaceBook. _Social networking is really boring when there's no one else to socialize with._ She heard her brothers' yelling, and sighed. _They're obsessed with their stupid video game. Well, how about I put a stop to that..._She closed her laptop, slid off the bed, and super-sped herself downstairs, swiped their console, and sped throughout. Their angry yells and threats made it all the more enjoyable. She continued it for a few minutes, then showed them mercy and relented. She then raced back up the stairs. _I love my super-speed._

Suddenly, she was struck by a feeling that she should be using this for something more. She banished the feeling with, _We have the military and government, and Dad's probably upgraded the whole military in a hush-hush way. Besides, we have..._Bree felt as if something were on the tip of her tongue. _It's there, but it isn't!_ Bree collapsed on her bed. _My life sucks sometimes. And I'm soooo bored._ A huge tremor from the ground snapped her out of her funk.

"What did you do you idiots?" She screeched as she stomped out of her room. Adam and Leo had just as confused faces. She wanted to scream at them, but refrained from doing so. "Eddie, you're our security thing! What's going on?!" After a minute of silence, Bree began panicking and hyperventilating. "Eddie!_ Eddie_! EDDIE!" She screamed, the hysteria overtaking her. Leo swiped an iPad from the coffee table and accessed the security cameras. Or tried to, rather. He was greeted by black and white fuzz.

"What...no. No. No. No. This isn't happening. No, there is no way. That isn't posssible." Leo denied, as if denying it it wouldn't happen. Bree began crying in fear.

"It must be that stupid robot. Call Dad, or the police, or someone!" Bree shrieked. _Someone help, please! I don't know what to do! I don't want to die!_ "Adam, you're the oldest, and you're strong, go kill the robot!" A huge jolt from the walls answered her.

"I think that was a rocket," Leo said quietly, then strengthened his voice. "I think that was a rocket. THERE IS A ROBOT TRYING TO KILL US! GO BEAT IT UP WITH YOUR BIONICS PEOPLE! THIS HELPESS BUT HANDSOME CIVILLIAN WILL STAY OUT OF YOUR WAY AND CONTACT DAD!" Leo immediately began dialing, only to hear no phone service on the landline. "What? It cut our phone line! Maybe my cell phone..." He began emptying his pockets for it. Then the sound of bullets ricocheting off the walls sent another wave of panic at them. Bree was sobbing now, uncontrollably so. Adam wrapped an arm around Leo.

Tasha came hurrying from upstairs. "What is going on? What did you do? What happened?" Tasha sounded furious and terrified and Bree sobbed harder, if that was possible. Leo handed his mother the note. She pursed her lips as she read it.

"Don't worry, I'll call Donnie, and he'll sort this out. Eddie! You're our home security! Where are you?" Tasha got no response. "Okay, fine, be a coward." She began dialing her husband's number. She got a response.

"Don, your robot is trying to kill us and Eddie isn't responding. Where are you, because we could use some help. DID I MENTION A ROBOT IS TRYING TO KILL US?" Tasha hung up a few moments later. "Well, he's on his way." Suddenly another jolt caused the bullets to cease temporarily.

"I think we have an ally," Leo stated, fear and hope in his voice.

"Yeah, but Dad is the only one who knows about this. He can't teleport, so how'd he get here so fast?" Bree debated as the fight started up. But it appeared to be not directed at the house anymore. Definitely still nearby though. Bree quivered and sought her mothers' comfort. After ten minutes, the bullets and crashes ceased. She heard a knock on the door. Or, more accurately, the covering of the door.

"Hey, everyone okay in there? I work for your father. My name is Douglas. Can I come in, I got a little busted up saving you." The name sounded familiar, and on a whim, Bree did the stupidest thing: she opened the door. A man, who looked familiar and foreign, stood at the door. He was covered in dirt and grime and streaked with blood and cuts and scrapes and some shrapnel. He held a giant metal gun. Bree stiffened at the sight of the gun, the tip of which was glowing orange.

"Don't worry, it won't be used on you. It's what I used to drive off those losers. It harnesses electric and light energy and creates explosions." Douglas explained as he came inside. He dropped it on the coffee table, and collapsed on the couch. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Tasha nodded and went to fetch it. Adam and Leo stared wordlessly at the man. Leo spoke first with his big mouth.

"Why would you let a random guy into our house, Bree? He could've been an enemy! We could be dead now thanks to your stupidity!" Leo huffed. Bree glared at him.

"He saved our lives! He's also injured! And I didn't see you telling me to stop!" Bree was tempted to slap Leo, but Douglas intervened. Nursing his wounds, he barked,

"All right, shut up annoying short kid and Bree, he is half-right. Don't let people in your house after a...uh...battle. Yeah, battle. But since I saved you...eh we'll call it even. Donald should be here in about a minute or two. Any questions about this can wait until he can explain." Douglas resumed nursing himself.

Leo, or "annoying short kid" bristled. "So, why were guns fired if it was a robot?"

"The robot had machine guns. Now shut up, I'm doing stitches."

After a minute of silence, the door opened. Donald Davenport, their loving father and husband, entered. "Is everyone alright?" Donald's voice was filled with concern. Everyone nodded with mixed grumbles. Tasha took control of the conversation, however.

"Donald, why did a robot try to kill us? We were saved by that guy!" Tasha pointed at Douglas, who muttered something about having a name. Tasha put her hands on her hips. "Donald, take off the stupid steel cube-"

"It's Davenium. It's a special metal I made that saved your lives." Donald input.

"-and bring back that stupid security system of yours that failed!"

"I take offense to that. It isn't my fault there was a virus uploaded. Donnie hasn't uploaded my security, and I was fighting it off. If I hadn't won, the Davenium would've gone up and we'd be dead." Eddie defended himself. Tasha gave him a murderous glance. Donald let out a sigh of stress.

"I will explain everything, but please, please, let me talk to Douglas. In private." They shuffled out, but Bree ducked behind the kitchen counter. The two immediately began speaking.

"Any word on...him?" Douglas' voice was sick with concern. _For who? And please stop playing the Pronoun game so I have to guess._

"No. He's disappeared." Donald sat down, Bree heard the cushions move. "I don't know if he's okay."

"Did you check hospitals? He was injured pretty bad." Douglas' voice grew thicker and broke more.

"What? He was injured? He never told me!" Donald sounded furious, but with worry. _Whoever they're talking about, they care about them a lot._

"Well, we got split up, I ran, escaped, but I was pursued. I crashed somewhere near San Fran, and made my way here. You're lucky I was here, otherwise..." Douglas trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. This is Lagos, but worse. And Lagos...he was bad enough. The kids can't take on anyone, they're kids! The only one of them who could is MIA and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can keep them safe." Donalds' voice was raw, and tempered with paternal worry. She heard a sound, as if someone was clapping him on the back.

"Cheer up Don! You have me, and you have our smarts, we'll beat this guy."

"At this point, it's pretty much us two against him." Donald said hopelessly.

"Well, we did work well together in the past. And we know each others' weaknesses. Hey! We could build some androids!"

"No. Douglas...we have to focus. Find out the guys' name, and then we'll talk about androids."

"Yeah, we'll need a deus ex machina." Douglas whispered.


	3. The Road Beyond

**Author's Note: So..this was written in 8 minutes, finished on Sunday with the others. Don't hate it. And please love it. And uh...oh next chapter...so fun. More deaths!**

Chase blinked his eyes open slowly. Everything ached. _What else can I expect when I'm in a helicopter crash? _Chase lifted up his head slowly and weakly. Then tried to force his arms to move. One had been impaled and cut with glass, so he dared not move it. Chase used his good right arm to gently unbuckle himself. _I have to get out of here before the authorities arrive, or this helicopter explodes._ Chase utilized his molecularkinesis to open the door and drop himself to the ground gently. _Gentle, gentle, lay asleep, gentle, gentle, in the land of dreams, gentle, gentle, your soul he reap. _Chase lay on the ground, thinking of that lullaby and wherever he'd heard it from. _Hey, keep it together. Make sure you don't have any life-threatening injuries. C'mon Chase, you got this._

Lifting his head up weakly, he examined himself. He had a giant gash on his chest that was oozing, his leg had begun to bleed, and his legs were scratched with glass and his whole body would probably be black-and-blue tomorrow. He touched his head, and felt blood there. He felt internal pain, possibly from hemorrhaging or broken ribs. _Okay, I'll be in life-threatening danger if I don't get help soon. But if I go to a local hospital, they'll alert the police. If I don't, I'll die. I think I might prefer death at this point. Too bad giving up isn't me. _Chase struggled to sit up. He tried to stand, but failed and dropped to the ground, sending a huge wave of pain and nausea. He heard sirens approaching, and dropped his head into the grass.

...

"You found him next to a crashed helicopter?" The doctor inquired. The policeman nodded.

"Well...I'll tell you this. In layman terms, he has severe internal bleeding, and some heavy external injuries, one looks like a bullet wound, and...in his brain there's a chip of some sort. We can't pull it out, or he'll die, but...whoever he is and wherever he was, he's seen some action." The detective nodded.

"Well, when will he wake up? If this is a national threat, I want to know as soon as possible." The doctor contemplated for a heartbeat before responding.

"A few days, and we may need to do some surgeries if problems arise. I also refused your handcuff order until he wakes up. Now, I have to check up on him if you don't mind." She stiffly turned on her heel and walked away. The detective stole a glance at the wall that hid the operating room from his eyes. _Soon, kid, you'll be all mine. You and I have a lot to talk about._

...

A day later, against all odds, Chase had awoken. He had baffled the doctors without saying a word. He was too weak to speak, much less be grilled by a detective set on being promoted. So he received an extra day of recovery. Once the day was over, he felt much better. He could probably be discharged in another day or two, by his self-diagnosis. The doctors were still perplexed by their patient. But the detective was far less perplexed and more curious. The detective entered the room quietly, and Chase turned his hard hazel eyes on him.

"So, kid, how'd you get all those wounds?" The detective decided to go for good cop first.

"In a helicopter crash, Detective McFarin." The detective was uneasy by the calmness in the boys' tone, and how the boy knew his name. It wasn't anywhere on him, visibly at least. But McFarin had a good poker face.

"One was a bullet wound."

"There was a gun inside." Chase had already sized up his opponent and all possible outcomes. He had decided to keep his responses brief, and neither polite or impolite. _Maybe, maybe I can get out of here without a ruckus._

"Uh-huh. How'd you really get it?" Chase knew McFarin was edging toward bad cop. _Good thing he can't beat me up._ Chase grinned, and though it ached, he refused to show it.

"Drug wars down in Mexico. That's where all the cool kids are." Chase couldn't resist the temptation of being a smart-aleck. He was rewarded by a tinge of redness in McFarins' face.

"Sure, kid. I'm trying to help you. You might be a little traumatized. So we'll start out simple. What is your name?" McFarin decided to back off a bit, form a 'bond' with the kid. _He's just a kid, after all, he can't outsmart me?_ But he saw the cold, weathered look in those eyes, and knew he was sorely mistaken.

"I have been through far worse. You don't want to help me, you want to turn me and my confession of whatever crime you think I committed to the Feds so you can be famous." McFarin paled. _Did he just...read my mind? No way, that's too Stephen King._

"Alright. Well, what's your name, since you know mine."

"I'd really rather not divulge that information, as then you'll say my name a lot trying to form a psychological bond with me. So, I'll pass." McFarin's temper grew. _Is this kid freakin' Artemis Fowl?_ "Thanks for the compliment, Michael." McFarin felt rage flow through him.

"Look, kid, if you don't start answering my questions, I'll call the Feds, and they're always ready to come down here. They'll haul you away. Where they take you won't be so nice. You'll go there with the terrorists and pedophiles and mob bosses. You'll never know safety or an uninjured body. Wanna try-" McFarin stopped. The heart rate had accelerated. Everything in the room was shaking. The door locked. Thunder rumbled outside and rain beat mercilessly on the windows. _It was clear not a minute ago..._

"You will regret saying that. One thing I learned from a man like you, is how to make people hurt." Suddenly, McFarin couldn't breathe. He clawed at his throat. _I feel like everyone in Star Wars who died by Vader._ He heard the handcuffs snap open, and the kid rose from the bed, walking over to him. The kid stood face-to-face with him. McFarin felt sheer and utter terror.

"You're fortunate that I learned how killing effects someone." Something in those deep eyes shifted, and McFarin dared to hope. "I am also about to leave. My dear doctor friend has wiped me from the database, and I'll soon be gone. You escaped death by this much, though you do not deserve it." Chase pressed two fingers to the mans' forehead, and immediately McFarin slumped. When he would awake hours later, he would still feel the terror.

...

Chase had paced for ten minutes after that until his doctor showed up with everything he'd 'asked' for. His repaired mission suit, three sets of the same nondescript clothing, some water bottles, some provisions, and a first aid kit. Chase changed into the black utility jacket, dark gray shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Suddenly, he wasn't a bionic boy who had almost committed murder again. Suddenly he could be half of the teenagers in America. _Could be, could be_. _There are so many what if and could bes... _Chase zipped up his backpack, and departed from the hospital from Hell he'd never been checked into, as far as records were concerned. _Telepathy is a beautiful bionic._ Chase began the long trek home, hoping he wouldn't find ruins when and if he arrived.


	4. Far From Home

**Author's Note: Haha filler. But a fairly good filler. About last chapter, Chase erased himself, and the doctor told everyone he got transferred. But it would be an interesting sequel...*evil grin*. And guys, the lack of reviews is saddening me. But yeah! Story! Good! Go read 'Clandestine Covers' by AllAmericanSlurp, after this of course!**

**Dear Guest: You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Dear paquiot: Yes, Chase is a lot harder, but he's also...warmer. When they all group up, you'll see. And oh a cliffhanger I have planned...hehehehehehe.**

Bree forced down tears as she stood in her bedroom. She was being forced to pack for at least a month. _Having to be uprooted from my life, and go to some stupid house in England all because my dad said so. I'll have my brothers, and no friends. People are wrong about Hell, you don't have to be dead to be there. _Bree packed some more jeans and tops inside her bag, sighing._ I wish I had more normal parents, and no brothers! I wish my dad would listen and not uproot my life! I wish I could be the protagonist in the movies and calmly state why we shouldn't do this and my dad would listen. But no. _

"Bree, honey, need some help?" Ugh, Mom. Tasha had been all over Bree, trying to get her to talk about how she felt and whatnot. But the moment Bree had began cursing Donalds' name, Tasha had left, though promising no to tell Donald. _Why say I can tell you anything, when I can't? Parents are stupid._ Bree packed more jeans and tops and other articles of clothing, alongside a toothbrush and some other needed supplies. Her packing done, Bree collapsed on her bed for the umpteenth time that day._ My life went downhill in one freakin' day._ So she did the only thing to do: tell her friends and boyfriend. She texted them, and got a bunch of sympathetic texts in return._ I have the best friends ever. I'm also leaving them behind._ The conversations he had with them were bittersweet, but worth every stab of pain in her heart.

"Bree, sweetie, it's time to go." Tasha knocked as she entered. Bree whirled on Tasha, her wrath exploding out.

"Alright! I'll head down! I don't need to hold your hand downstairs, do I?" Bree snarled. Tasha gasped.

"Bree, don't talk to your mother like that!" Tasha snapped. Bree rolled her eyes.

"You're not my real mother! You're my _step_mother! There is a difference! My real mother would've loved me enough to_ not_ uproot me because of some stupid robot!" Bree swiped her bags up and sped past her stepmother. Bree arrived at the airstrip before the car did, so her bags were loaded, and she was relaxing in a chair sipping a soda when the rest of her family pulled up. This was a 'undocumented flight', but very nice plane. When the others had boarded and stowed away their bags, the plane took off the runway.

"So, where are we goin'?" Leo inquired. Tasha, in a timid voice, responded, "Britain. The beautiful city of London." _Maybe, maybe I can make it like it is a vacation. Yeah, vacation, I like that. _Settling into her seat, Bree slumbered as the plane jetted through the sky.

**...**

Chase was traveling through a sketchy neighborhood at night after recently requiring surgery. Possibly the stupidest move he could make. Or a smart one. _I'll have to wait and see._ He picked up on some thoughts, hidden in the shadows. _Oh, a gang. Even more fun. I'll show them what happens when they screw with the wrong person. _Chase was itching for a fight, for a punching bag, so he turned deeper into an alleyway. The minds' around him thought he was some dumb kid who was about to get robbed. _Yeah, we'll see about that._ He heard the group of five stealthy surround him. Chase knew what they were going to do before they even did it.

"Turn around and drop the pack." A teen's voice ordered, couldn't be more than eighteen. Chase turned, and felt relaxed. _This is just like training, but easier. _Chase shook his head.

"No, I'll keep it, thanks." Chase had a poker face on, a much better one than the leader. With a nod of his head, two of the blokes approached Chase. Chase dropped his pack to the ground behind him, but didn't get into a fighting stance. The two goons approached him, and one threw a punch.

A punch Chase caught, then sent the puncher into the other one, and the force of that sent them crashing into the wall of a dumpster. One had a thick skull, and got back up. Chase waited again, while the goon headed for him. This time, the goon pulled a knife. Chase shrugged inside. _I could kill you with that with just so much as a thought._ The goon took a swipe at Chase's face, but Chase caught the blow and sent the goon crashing back into the dumpster. This time he didn't get up.

"So, you wanna go next?" Two more converged on him, and Chase simply bashed their heads together._ This is too easy._ But then the leader pulled a gun and fired. It caught Chase in the shoulder before he could deflect the bullet. Chase sent the gun flying away with his mind, and the leader stared in shock at his now empty hands.

"What...are you some sort of Anti-Christ?" The kid stuttered. Chase grinned, not at all warmly, keeping his face passive despite his wounded shoulder.

"Kid, I'm here to teach you not to mug people anymore. I am not the Anti-Christ."

"An Angel?" Chase sent the kid to sleep with a thought, opened his pack, took off his jacket, and inspected the graze. Fairly deep, not life-threatening, but still painful. Chase cleaned it and bandaged it, promising to suture it later. He swung his pack on his good shoulder after putting his jacket on, and continued on his way home.

**...**

He found nothing. No trace of his families' whereabouts, or if they were kidnapped or fled. Abduction seemed unlikely, as all the facilities were destroyed, and survivors mercilessly gunned down. Chase plopped down on his family's' couch, sighing. The first thing he did was stitch himself up, then began cleaning his bloody clothing. Afterwards, he began seeking clues to where his family had disappeared to. He found nothing. Donald had clearly done his best to cover their tracks. Chase had no doubt their cell phone numbers had even been switched, though no one would notice.

Chase knew then they were safe, and had left willingly. Eddie was with them, which suggested it wasn't a weekend trip. Chase then did the next thing his soldier brain told him to do: find their enemy. He snagged one of his dads' computers, and went back to the couch.

_Okay, they had a bunch of weaponry and mercenaries, so they are definitely rich. They targeted Donald...probably a business rival. Just like Lagos._ The thought of Lagos made Chase wince with recollection of hellish memories. _Okay, hmm...on here it says, Abeokuta Technologies, Krane Software, and Rivened Computers. I'll start with Krane. _Chase hacked their wall, and began scrolling through their financials. They paid hundreds of thousands of dollars a day to "Cleanse the World" charity. _A charity that doesn't exist. Probably how he funds his men. Smart. Hmmm...how to defeat him. _Chase couldn't find knowledge of Kranes' whereabouts, so he came up with a brilliant idea: _Guerrilla warfare against Krane, until I can track him down. Then I take him down, and Adam and Bree don't ever know me._

_If we should be so lucky, maybe it'll work out for us in the end. We deserve a break, or an easy task at least. But when is life ever fair?_

**Author's Note: What do I always do before an action-packed chapter? A filler. **


	5. Down To A Sunless Sea

**Author's Note: Enjoy and review!**

Adam lost yet another round to Leo in their card game, and called it quits. He glanced over at his sleeping sister. How he wanted to ask how he'd been experiencing this feeling of having done things before, but with someone else. _There is some French word for it...bonjour...no...umm...whatever. _Adam sat next to his sister, and gently shook her awake. She stretched, and yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. _Taking your dear sweet time. Thanks, Bree. _

"Ugh, Adam, go bother Leo or Dad or Mom." Bree began to turn away and begin to sleep. Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, that feeling coming again.

"Bree, do you ever feel like we were closer once? Like maybe we were so close we told each other everything? Now we're so far apart and I'm getting these feelings of...I don't know. They come at random moments. I feel like a part of me is missing." Adam looked down at his lap. He knew his words fell on deaf ears. Whatever they may have been in the past, they were barely siblings now.

"Adam, the only part of me that's missing is my friends. You don't understand me, never have, never will. I've stopped deluding myself. You have your life, I have mine. We don't mix, comprende? We may be biological siblings, but you're like an alien to me." Bree turned away, and Adam felt sorrow in his heart._ I know there is someone I used to talk to...but they aren't here. I have to find them. I know where to start. _Adam moved next to his dad.

"Hey, Dad...did we ever live anywhere else before Mission Creek?" Adam cast a glance at Douglas, who lay asleep across the aisle from them. Donald shook his head. "Did we ever know anyone? Brave? Considerate? You could talk to them and they'd listen? They were smart." Donald looked at his lap, so Adam didn't see the agony in his eyes. But his voice was controlled when he spoke again.

"No. I don't remember anyone like that. " Donald lied easier than expected, and Adam believed it.

"Guess I'm imagining it." Adam sounded a little downcast, but Adam knew no reason why._ I feel like...they meant a lot to me. I feel like when someone told me I couldn't build a burrito tower to the moon, telling my dreams were unrealistic. They were unrealistic, but I was crushed. So why am I so crushed about something make believe now? _Adam, back by Leo again, sighed in concentration, something he was never good at. But this had peaked his interest, and it consumed his mind like nothing else.

"Holy crap guys! Adam is thinking! ADAM IS THINKING PEOPLE!" Leo alerted everyone. He received glares from Tasha and Bree, and two confused faces from Donald and Adam. Douglas shot back a retort.

"Look, midget, some of us are trying to sleep, so shut your pie hole before I shove molten-"

"Thank you Douglas!" Donald interrupted. Leo had a look of indignation, and Douglas muttered, "Caesar did it. And you wanna go, Lilliputian?" Leo's face turned 50 shades of red.

"Shut up some of us are trying to sleep!" Bree snapped. Tasha supported her daughter. The family debate was mediated by the plane descending. Everyone quieted and prepared to depart the plane. As they were stepping off, Adam felt a tingling in his neck. And heard a voice both foreign and familiar in his head. _Adam, you're in an ambush! Run_! Adam stopped in his tracks.

A bullet missed his head by that one movement. Adam took in their surroundings, and saw five guys approaching. Adam grabbed a loop of rope that would be used to refuel the jet, and tossed it to Bree. "Circle around!" Bree obeyed, and Adam was struck was again by feelings of this being familiar and unrecognizable. Adam knocked them out with a hearty whack on the head, and the men Adam assumed were the police hauled them away. Donald turned to Adam in wonder.

"How'd you know that bullet was gonna be there? You stopped right before..." Adam shrugged. "A voice in my head told me to do it." Donald and Douglas shared a look with a feeling that Adam didn't recognize.

"Okay. Well, let's get in our taxi and...head to our house." Adam noted Donald didn't say 'home'. After piling in the taxi, which was thankfully large enough for them all, Adam was given time to think. _That voice in my head...these feelings...they mean something._ But his thought was broken by a car ramming into the taxi at full speed, sending Adam's head into the seat ahead and out of consciousness.

**...**

Chase felt awful. Sick. Sick of always fighting humanity's worst, barely seeing the good, going on faith and memories. Sick of knowing his family was in danger and being unable to help. Sick of himself. But Chase couldn't indulge those feelings, as he had a mission. He had read a guards' mind about the hit waiting for his family on their airstrip, and had linked his chip with Adam's to warn them. That link had made him double over in nausea and given a tremendous headache, but may have saved his families' lives. A fair trade. But Chase didn't know their fate.

That hit was why he lingered on the outskirts near the fence bordering one of Krane's facilities. Krane wanted to destroy facilities? Chase and Douglas would eliminate the threat. Attempt to kill their family? Everyone comes after him, and Chase, being stuck in America, decided to launch attacks on Kranes' facilities. _I will show him I can fight, and I will. And I am not afraid to kill. These people cast their lot._ Chase summoned his Atmokinesis, and almost immediately a mass of Category 5 hurricane winds bombarded the facility.

Chase summoned a fog, and levitated over the fence. He pressed a hand to the ground, and forced his molecularkinesis to flow into the ground. He'd trained this a bit, so he didn't faint after doing so, but it left him drained and nauseous. His molecularkinetic power made the ground shake, tremors and crevices were born of the earth. The facility went down, and anyone lucky enough to escape that was killed by the winds. Only one survived, and he was a fifteen year old bionic kid. He would be the only survivor of the next 28 facilities he destroyed in his war on Krane.


	6. The Water Keeps Its Course

**Author's Note: I am soo sorry for the slow update, but I won an art contest, stayed up, and then had to pack for a loong time for our move. So yay fun stuff! And this one kinda builds up...because haha in the next chapter they regroup. OH! There are some The Song Remains the Same references in here. I also may have taken some SPN notes into this chapter...OH AND TEH SEASON FINALE OF SUPERNATURAL GOES ON NEXT TUESDAY! After next chapter, I go full she-demon. Thanks times a billion for the reviews and favprites and follows. And SHOUT OUT TO Kihonne, and her story the Facility.**

Adam felt dazed, and he had a ginormous ache. Only then did he realize it was a hospital. _I_ _really don't like hospitals. I think I had a huge scare in them. But I can't remember...t_hen he saw Leo by his bed, sleeping in a chair.

"Hey, Leo, how long've I been out? How is everyone else?"

"About two hours. And I guess the others are okay. Douglas is with Bree, and Donald is with my mom."

"Hmm. I always wake up the latest, except for now. Of course." Adam responded sarcastically. "So, what happened?"

"Adam, you sure that concussion didn't make you...smarter?" Leo inquired about his brother's abrupt change in character.

"What...no. Dude, what happened?" Adam felt like himself, but not. Maybe the voice in my head knows the answer. It saved me from being shot. Voice, you there?

"Well...we got in a car crash. This brave warrior" -Leo pointed at himself, and Adam scoffed- "and a few others were relatively uninjured. You got a concussion, and Bree just got a really bad cut on her head. The hospital said you two can leave tomorrow." Adam nodded. Then he noticed there was something in his arm.

"What is this tube thingy with the weird water in it?" Adam poked at it, and Leo cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that tube is an IV. The liquid...is either water or some sort of medicine." Adam nodded again, grimacing at the pain in his head.

"The nurse told me to tell you to not move your head." Leo followed the instructions, but a little late.

"Oh. Okay." Adam replied. "Can I get up and move around?"

"No. The nurse was strict on that. Your concussion was pretty bad." They stayed silent for a few minutes, then Leo coughed uncomfortably.

"Well...I'm gonna go get some grub and some news. Obey the rules while I'm gone okay? We can break 'em together later."

**...**

In Bree's room, Douglas and Donald sat in silence. Bree had fallen asleep, as a side effect of her medicine. Tasha had left the hospital, and was at their house already, getting things ready for the kids and calling every thirty minutes for news.

"Donald, we can't ignore this. Krane tried to kill us all. We have to do something. I don't care if it's a mad post on Facebook, but I want to do something." Douglas was wringing his hands in an agitated and nervous manner as he spoke to his brother.

"Douglas, we can't do anything. I've said this before. Krane is better than us with computers, and he'a bionic. When and if we find Chase, I'd love to attack him. Now, we have to stay on the defensive."

"You saw them at the airstrip! Adam knew what to do, so did Bree! They're not gone! You have to begin training them! Make Adam aware of his heat vision!"

"No! Chase wanted them to lead normal lives! I want them to lead normal lives! That'll bring back memories..."

"Donald, memories can be erased. Besides, they won't live much of a life if Krane keeps hunting us, and he will. If he kills us, we won't be living at all."

"Douglas, we'll find Chase, us three will defeat Krane, and he can erase their memories again."

"Fine. I want to go back to the U.S. I'll find Chase and bring him back here. We can beat Krane, and go our separate ways." There was an icy tone in Douglas' voice tempered by fiery determination. Donald shook his head.

"No. Krane'll kill you if you're alone-" Donald answers his phone. His eyes widened in shock. He mouthed 'Chase' to Douglas, who leaned toward Donald to try to hear his sons' voice better.

"We're fine. How'd you know about the car crash- you possessed Adam's mind? And he didn't know? Chase, you can't just- wait, you're on your way over here? That's good. Be on your guard. What? You launched a guerrilla war on Krane? No wonder he keeps trying to kill you! When you get over here, you are so grounded! Chase? Darn, he had to hang up." Judging by the snippets Douglas was able to hear, it was mostly good news. _Mostly._

"Well, can we launch an offensive soon?"

"If Chase doesn't get himself killed on the way over here, yes." Donald agreed. Douglas smiled. He began to do what he did best: plot dastardly plans.

**...**

Chase found illegal air travel quite fun. J_ust convince people with your mind control you have a ticket and voila!_ He didn't sleep though, for jet lag was unwanted, and the fear of a hit. Chase had been attacked five times, been grazed by bullets twice, after the mugging, and been cut multiple times. Krane knows where to find good hitmen, and plenty of them. Maybe I'll ask him before we fight.

Chase swept a careful and attentive gaze over the people on flight 133 to London. No one stood out, or did anything suspicious. As the plane began its ascent into the sky, Chase began to think of how to defeat Krane, and how to face his siblings after all this time.

**Author's Note: Haha fun next chapter! And Chase did 'posses' Adam, for lack of better word, and Adam didn't notice. And see what i did in the last sentence? Oh, come on, that was clever! Give me som kudos and a review please!**


	7. If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note: Ah! The big reunion! Well, my updates will probably go back to daily, as I finished up the other story -never write two stories at once, EVER- so yeah! But, I am moving next week, so some sporradicness may occur. Just be patient I am trying my best. Overall, please enjoy and don't flame unjustly and please review! SHOUT OUT TO DREAMER4EVERA THOUGH YOU ALREADY KNOW HER!**

Donald couldn't stop staring at the mahogany door. The door which any minute could yield a friend or foe. _I hope it's the former._ Donald had all senses focused on that door and everything around it. _Nothing else matters until I know Chase is here, alive and safe._ Douglas was sitting on the couch beside him, thinking of how their offensive against Krane would go. Donald had a feeling he would be required to fight, but he didn't mind. _So long as my other children do not have to. After everything we've given up, for them to be normal, we cannot let that go to waste. _Then the doorbell rang. Douglas looked up at the door, and Donald leaped to his feet, at the door in a matter of seconds. He looked through the peephole. _Chase!_ Dressed up as a normal kid, but still the same person! Donald swiftly opened the door and ushered him in, thankful the kids and Tasha were asleep.

"Chase, you're here!" Douglas moved to hug him, but Chase evaded him with an apologetic look. "I have been shot 4 times, in addition to the initial leg one. I am not being hugged anytime soon."

"Sounds like someone shouldn't launch guerrilla warfare, and almost gotten himself killed and worried us to death." Donald scolded paternally, but in a kindly tone. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"You seem alive to me," Chase answered honestly. Donald and Douglas gave him a 'ha-ha' look. Chase have a half-smile. "So, when do we attack Krane?" Chase was all business, and Donald frowned. _No way you're taking on Krane if you refused a hug, you're too injured._

"Tell me about your injuries so we can have a time frame." Donald ordered. Chase sighed. "Well, I got grazed by bullets four times, got scorched by a flamethrower" -he pointed at his shoulder blade down to his elbow- "but that's healing. Gee...nothing else. But I re-opened my leg wound jumping off a roof."

"What?!" Douglas exclaimed. "Chase, you sit your butt on that couch and don't move until-" They were distracted by footsteps coming downstairs.

"Hey, Dad, I heard some noises-" Bree widened her eyes at Chase. "Who is _he_? You're letting a _stranger_ into our _house_ after everything that's happened? He looks like he's dealing pot! He's covered in blood and ew!" Bree shielded her eyes.

"Bree! Shush! He's Douglas' son!" Donald snapped. _You're his sister, you should be nicer! But I can't say that..._

"So? I'm gonna tell Mom you let a random person in our house-" She stopped abruptly. "He's _bionic_? He was in my mind? I heard him..."

**...**

"Donald, Douglas, let me and Bree talk alone." They obeyed, mainly because of Chase's mental hold on their minds. Bree huffed, crossing her arms. _You look just like her, but you aren't her._ Chase kept his sorrow of his face. _I knew Bree wouldn't be the Bree I knew, but I wish for just some sign of the old Bree._

"What are you doing here? How are you bionic? What are your bionics? Why are you so bloody? Where did you come from-" Chase waved a hand and she fell silent. "Bree, I was made bionic by my father. Douglas is Donalds' brother. I'm bloody because I've been fighting off the men who are trying to kill you. I come from a facility that was attacked." _I have killed many people, all for you. I am wondering now...is it worth it? The loss of life for what? Temporary safety?_

"What are your bionics?" Bree insisted. For a heartbeat, Chase saw his feisty sister. But it passed, and the loss stabbed his heart all the more harder. _I killed my sister...I am so sorry, Bree._

"I'm telepathic, I can control the weather, move things with my mind, make force fields, and I'm very intelligent." _You should know this...we fought together so many times..."_You're super fast, and Adam, your brother is super strong." Bree blushed with fury. _I am catching up to your attributes, in fact, one more update and I'll be superior. But it makes me sadder. If only you cared..._

"Don't read my mind!" She snapped. Chase stared at her. "Don't try to boss around a telepath. We have the best vengeance of all." He tapped the side of his head for effect. Bree flushed angrily again. She was swearing in her mind. Chase entered it. _Bree, swearing is bad._ He left her mind quickly. She tried to slap him. He blocked it, but his arm ached afterwards, mainly from previous injuries.

"Bree, much as I love our chat, I need to sleep, and recuperate, so good night." Chase turned away, but she asked one question.

"Why are you here, and what's your name?" That question was almost too much for Chase to bear, but he kept himself in control, checked his emotions, and answered flatly,

"I'm Chase, and I'm here to save us all. That's all you need to know." _That's all you'll ever know._


	8. All You're Left With Has Come And Gone

**Author's Note: Yay! The rest of the family meets Chase, and next chapter...oh he'll hate me. You will too. AND A CLIFFHANGER I PULL! YOU WILL DIE! But yeah thanks for the reviews if you left one, if you didn't...*irresistable puppy dog eyes*PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

Chase was re-meeting a family that didn't remember him, for the most part. _Just an everyday part of my bionic life. That honestly saddens me. But I cannot show that, I_ _refuse to._ So here he waited, cleaned up, and, with his bionic regenerative abilities, feeling much better. _I have to get this over with. Save them, and erase. Then...the only trace of my siblings will be in my memories. I can bear this, I can._ He saw his family head down the stairs, and his heart warmed and broke at the same time.

"Okay, no one freak out. This is Chase. He's a bionic here to help us. Any questions?" Donald stated when everyone had arrived downstairs. Bree refused to look at Chase, but Adam's mind looked as if almost recognized Chase. Adam also seemed the least changed. Chase allowed a ray of hope to brighten up his mood. _Maybe I can still find a brother._

Tasha threw her hands up in exasperation, and exited, Donald following her. Bree stomped upstairs, and Douglas murmured in Chase's ear,

"Neither of those women are acting like Molly, am I right? God, I miss your mother." Chase nodded as a reply. _Oh, Mom, I wish you were here. I wish you can forgive Douglas' murder of you. I wish you could be here, then somehow it'd all be okay._ Chase suddenly longed for a mother he didn't remember._ At least, have any of my own memories of. Douglas' and Donalds'...I have a good amount_. Leo, innocent and hyper as ever, asked,

"Are you more powerful than Adam and Bree?" _Leo, still mischievous as ever. _Chase smiled, a mostly genuine one. "Indeed I am,"

"Could you by any chance be persuaded, with rewards of money, to do-"

"You some favors?" Chase loved being able to finish a sentence without having to read the persons' mind. _Amazing what one misses. I'd say 'yes', Leo, but I can't. _"Unfortunately, no, I'm busy. Maybe afterwards." _Maybe in the afterlife._ Leo nodded and left the room, counting money under his breath. Adam cautiously stepped forward, wonder in his eyes.

"Have I met you before? You seem familiar...and your voice..." Chase so desperately wanted to spill everything, but couldn't bring himself to._ I am truly sorry, brother. _

"No, I don't think we have. Now, I need to get ready for the offensive." Chase kept his voice curt, but inside he was sobbing. He turned to his father as Adam departed in a downcast manner.

"Douglas, we have work to do? What've you come up with?"

"Well...you sneak into wherever Krane is. Knock him out with this" -Douglas held up a hypodermic needle of amnesiac drug- "and rip out his bionic chip. Erase all records of us. We'll be safe. If need be, kill him." Douglas gave Chase a look of sympathy and love. His thoughts were broadcasted into Chase's mind. '_You're so much stronger and braver than I ever will be. I wish you could have been innocent longer, and had a mother.'_ Chase gave Douglas a look of steel.

"Of course I can do this. I've killed before, I'll do it again." Not that I liked it. I doubt I ever will. "We gotta keep them safe, right? Number one priority." Douglas nodded and embraced him.

"Chase, I'll pilot us back to the States in an hour, okay? Can you be ready?"

"Yes. I just wish...I'd have more time here." Chase took in every aspect of his families' life. _I wish I could spend more time with my family before I die._

**...**

Chase, having faced certain death before, knew that calm tempered by fear and determination was not uncommon for the condemned to feel. So as he crept closer, cloaked in the shadows of the night, he felt only the chill of the night. _Not the ominous chill that everyone supposedly feels before something bad happens. Maybe the Davenport luck will change...or not. I won't be around to know. _Chase levitated over the fence, and gazed up at the glass building ahead of him. It was a generic glass business building, with each glass segment being a floor-to-ceiling window revealing an office. This one was 15 stories high, and Chase was only a little intimidate by the height.

He summoned a wind to levitate him and send him flying through the window, into Krane's top-floor office. Krane turned, revealing his ugly face. Chase slammed Krane against the wall with his molecularkinesis, focusing everything he had just to keep Krane there. Krane cackled.

"You came alone? Thinking you could take me on? You deserve what comes next, boy!" In a heartbeat, lightning arced through the air in all directions, and Chase barely managed to get his dome of a force field up in time. But he had to drop Krane to do so. Krane stomped his foot and the floor cracked, sending Chase down a floor. Krane leaped down after him, landing square on Chase's chest, breaking a few ribs. _If I weren't out of breath, I would scream!_

Chase broke every window with his mind, and the shards targeted Krane, who snapped his fingers and they turned into nothing but dust. He punched Chase in the head, near the temple, and Chase closed both eyes reflexively. That allowed Krane to charge up an electric attack and send it into Chase, who screamed in pain. Wind howled from outside, and forced Krane away from Chase, giving him a moment's reprieve._ I have to at least inject him..._Chase struggled to his feet. _He's too strong, I've never fought anyone of his caliber, not even Marcus. _Krane grinned wickedly.

"An Atmokinetic. Hmm. When you die, do you mind if I rip your chip out of you? Wait, you'll be dead, you won't care." Faster than Bree, Krane rammed into Chase and sent them tumbling into open air. Chase made a force field separate them, and used his levitation. But he had some head injuries that were afflicting his mind, and his bionic control. _What to do...what to do...think...how do I..._

Chase's levitation flicked off, and his force field took the brunt of the landing force. But just as he was on his feet, Krane sent him flying through a concrete building. Amidst the ruins of the wall, Chase knew there was no way he could defeat Krane alone. _I can feel my life ebbing away..._suddenly, an idea struck Chase like lightning. He summoned his atmokinesis, and a lightning bolt hit Krane in the back. Krane screeched, the ground trembling in his fury. "Nice try, it's time to die." Krane tried to molecularkinetically snap Chase's neck, but Chase canceled it with his own molecularkinesis. Krane kept approaching the building where Chase lay inside, pinned by concrete rubble. Krane stood on the 'floor' of the hole, and cackled.

"You're not going anywhere. How about you think about what you've done while I have a little fun?" Krane began beating his head mercilessly. For a heartbeat, Chase felt nothing but fear and cold. But the words and actions brought memories of Lagos back. Chase's eyes flickered with electricity, and he sent his palm into Krane's nose with such force Krane flew to the other side of the facility. Chase's eyes returned to their normal hazel, but blood dripped down his face, obscuring one from vision, and the other was swollen beyond sight. Chase tapped into all his bionic strength and endurance, and telepathically called to Douglas for help. He collapsed not a second later, everything swirling and black spots speckling his vision. _I'm sorry, Adam, Bree, Leo, Donald, Douglas, and Tasha. I couldn't protect us or save us. I could barely protect myself, and I don't think I saved myself._

_I failed. _Chase then gave in to the blackness.


	9. Blood Tales

**Author's Note: Well...I'm evil. I don't get much better. Wait like 3 chapters...hahahaha! I WENT FULL SHE DEMON! I BLAME SUPERNATURAL! I AM NOT AS EVIL AS THEM! Anyone notice that Lagos stirred Chase up? Anyone? No, just me? Okay. Hmm...gee...next few chapters...sad and sweet. PAY ATTENTION TO TITLES! CHAPTER TITLES GOOD!**

Douglas had heard his son's telepathic cry, and not even Victor Krane himself could've stopped him from reaching his son. As fate would have it, that's exactly who was about to deliver another blow -likely the killing blow to Chase. Douglas raised his gun, not one ounce of regret for what he would do. Krane saluted him with two fingers and super-sped away. Douglas raced to his son's side. His face was so much a mixture of blood and bruises and swelling those were what told Douglas this was his son. _I should never have sent you in there alone. I never should have sent you in, period. Chase..._He scooped up his son, and gently carried him over to the vehicle they'd driven in. No sooner had Douglas softly laid him down had blood begun to shine on the seat. Douglas shut the door and swiftly retreated, dialing his brother.

"Douglas, how'd it go?" Donald's voice was alert despite it being midnight. Douglas even out his voice before his reply.

"Terrible. Chase...I need a medical facility now!" Douglas didn't care about being rude. He cared only for his son. _Please let there still be time for him..._

"Uh...right outside of London, to your left. Let the car drive, try to keep Chase alive! What happened?" Donald answered quickly. Douglas unbuckled himself, and turned to face Chase. He felt Chase's pulse. _Chase, your pulse is the beating to my heart. Keep soldiering on._

"Well...he was outmatched by Krane. I should never have let him go in on his own." _I should've sent in Adam and Bree._

"Douglas, it was a group decision. We all agreed. He agreed. He knew the risks. Be proud that he was willing to go on, knowing them." Donald consoled. Except it wasn't consoling. It was infuriating.

"Why him, Donald? Why did Chase suffer this much? Bree _hates_ him now. I see him fighting for hope...what happens when he realizes there's none left? Humanity is damned, people like him just suffer so it can be delayed. I'm not sure I want him to live through that." Douglas looked at his battered son, who was fighting for every breath. _You deserve rest, so much more than this, and yet...I'm going to try to keep you here. Why?_

"Douglas...he has seen the darkness of humanity. But he's also seen the light. He's been through more than either of us, and if he can keep going, I can. Have a little hope."

"Donald, he is my hope. He is everything I have. Without him, I have nothing. He is strong, but Donald...you haven't been around him. He flinches every time someone comes near him, even though he knows they're there. He hasn't been sleeping well, and the look in his eyes...once, he needed surgery, when he woke up alone in the hospital bed, his heartbeat skyrocketed. One day, he won't be able to carry that burden. We can ease it off, make it a little lighter, but in the end we can't do anything. Once, Donald, he could have had a life. I wish they could have lives. Now all they are is hunted. Like animals. I want better for them, but there is no hope. There will always be a foe for them. I created them, Donald. Then I created this life for them. Now...I almost wish somehow it would all end. For them. For you. For me." Douglas felt a sagging weight on his shoulders. He couldn't tell through all the blood if Chase was alive. He didn't care anymore. _We're all just corpses waiting to die._

**...**

Donald couldn't feel. To hear his brother so hopeless...it made him hurt so much it didn't hurt at all. He simply could not feel. "Douglas..." Donald had no words. How could he describe what he had seen over the past few months? The change in his children who remained, that light, that glow. How he knew Chase healed by seeing his siblings happy. Suddenly, he knew what to say. "Douglas...you don't know what I've seen. Adam and Bree are so...full of life. They are so ignorant it's beautiful. So hopeful. Douglas, I know Chase heals off them healing, and Douglas, that light I see in them, that should be your light too."

"Where is the medical facility?" Douglas snapped, to avoid more awkward mushiness with his brother. Donald sighed. "You just arrived."

**...**

Three hours later, Chase was still in surgery, and Douglas was still panicked. _There is no one here for me but him. He's all I have left. Please don't take him. _Douglas remembered how he'd once seen his children as nothing more than bionic soldiers. _They are human, they're children. They're my _human_ children._ Douglas began to pace for the umpteenth time.

_What's happening while I'm down here? The rest of us being attacked and defeated? Will Chase and I be the last Davenports standing?_Douglas could imagine no Hell worse than being the last of his family. _Outliving everyone you love, or who ever loved you...it takes away all you have to live for._ His phone rang, and he picked up.

"Donald, did Krane attack?"

"No. I'm on my way, and any word on Chase?"

"No." Douglas was surprised at how much emotion could be transferred by two letters.

"Call me if there is. My reception is-" It broke up. Douglas swore, at losing the last contact he'd had with family in what felt like years._Brits, bloody Brits. I wish I was in the States._

**...**

Donald was surprised at his cell reception dropping. It had universal coverage, including the Moon. _Unless someone is blocking it. Only three people alive can do that, two have no reason, but the other..._Donald looked up at the road ahead. In the middle stood Victor Krane.

The front of Donald's self-driving car collided with Krane's hand, and the effect was as if a real wreck between two cars had occured. Krane was unharmed, ultra bionic he was, but Donald was an ordinary human. He was thrown forward and back, and the car stopped. Krane grinned, and cut the car neatly into halves. With his molecularkinesis, Donald's half of the car was unable to fall over. Krane approached the open half of Donald's side.

Donald was dazed and concussed, and everything was blurred. He spotted a moving figure dressed in black. _Krane. Lagos. No, Krane. Krane, who tried to kill my sons and daughter. _Donald's adrenaline began to pump. Krane grinned.

"Never let it be said I am not merciful," Krane boomed, multiply the pain in Donald's head by a million. "For father and son must not be parted, so death will reunite you. Of course, you are his uncle. So it doesn't apply." Krane cackled. "What is hilarious, truly hilarious, is that my first bionic ability is healing. I think it told me that I am destined to rid the world of the plague that is the undesirable of humanity. Your children are in that category. Adam and Bree weren't strong enough to retain their former selves, and Leo...the urchin. Chase...him I respect. I would not waste my breath on asking him to aid me, but I respect him as a foe. He is unfathomably loyal to whatever it is he believes in. He would've been a powerful enemy, and even if he does recover...I'm afraid you and poor Douglas' death may break him. He will see as I see, if not, he will die. Your other 'children' will die, Donald. You think it is bad. They'll be with their mother. The mother you couldn't save. You think by giving them a life of no hardship will make up for that? Hardships make us better, and humanity will be better when I am through." Krane snapped his fingers, and Donald's half of the car collapsed on the ground, and Donald saw no more.


	10. Prayers For Rain

**Author's Note: Actually, I am not going to kill them off, and SPN made me add in all that hurt, thanks to their cliffy, which was so much worse than mine. Oddly enough, I though up a sequel idea with a friend, and it actually is pretty freaky, and my least favorite character is the main antagonist. THATS NOT IMPORTANT HOWEVER! What is important, is a few chapters back, is Guest, gave a really nice review, talking about the chaper and my "skills" that brightened my day so much. APPLAUD THAT GUEST! ONE IMPORTANT THING: NO RELIGIOUS DEBATES IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! CHAPTER TITLES GOOD!**

_'Just one more moment,_

_That's all that's needed,_

_Like wounded soldiers,_

_In need of healing,_

_Time to be honest,_

_This time I'm pleading,_

_Please don't dwell on it,_

_'Cause I didn't mean it.'_ -I'd Come For You, Nickelback.

Douglas wouldn't be surprised if Adam and Bree wound up in a hospital. Donald and Chase were already hospitalized, and Krane seemed determined to wipe them out. So, in the facility he remained, hoping for his brother and son to win this battle, which was one of many they had fought. _So many battles, I'm weary. I want it over for all of us. But...I have some affairs to take care of. They all involve my family. The main thing is 'how'._

_How would I tell them how I feel about our past skirmishes? 'I'm sorry' doesn't seem to cut it. How would I say how much I missed them. How they are a part of me now. How would I say they brought me back? How could I say that without them, I have nothing left to fight for? Nothing left to live for? I'm definitely feeling the whole 'reap what you sow' thing. It is truly awful._

Douglas paced. It had been four hours since Chase had arrived. Two since Donald had been recovered. All he knew is that they were alive. _You can be alive, but be in a coma! _He felt anxious. Anxious at their survival. Anxious at how they would live after this. _All these battles, all we get are wounds that scar us for life. For whatever life we live afterwards. Then more battles come. We're soldiers in an endless war. I think we're the last soldiers too. The last defense. When we die, humanity is screwed. Why delay the inevitable? For more injuries to ourselves?_ Suddenly, Douglas remembered a conversation with his son.

..._FLASHBACK_...

"Sometime I think everything we fight against is inevitable. Death is inevitable, the only variables being when and how. Why bother slogging through this?" Douglas sighed, as rain poured outside the window of Facility X. He heard Chase sigh. Sighs were in the air after their latest mission, which Chase had been unable to save 500 people from drowning.

"Douglas, I agree everything is inevitable. The triumph of good over evil is. Death is inevitable too, and there is another variable: why. We live our lives trying to find what we want to die for, and doing. We find ways to make ourselves and others happy, for the most part. Life is purgatory, the cleansing before afterlife. It decides where you go afterwards. I don't care what happens, I will always find something to fight for, even if it's someone else's chance at life." Douglas listened to his son carefully.

"How do you know there is an afterlife? And I doubt I'll go to Heaven."

"Keep in mind, matter cannot be destroyed or created. Besides, I have faith. Not in any particular religion, but faith. I think you'll go somewhere better than Hell, because you're atoning now by doing nice things. See, purgatory."

._..FLASHBACK END..._

_Atonement. I think you two and I are doing my atoning, all this suffering. Chase how I wish I had your faith. I wish I could. I wish...I will._ Douglas closed his eyes, and sent up prayers for rain. For safety and comfort and hope and life for his family to rain down upon them. Suddenly a worker of the facility approached him.

"Sir, the younger one can receive visitors." Douglas stood and followed the worker, basking in the knowledge that his prayers had been answered. And in the hope of a future. _A life._

...

His hope was dashed when his eyes rested on his son. He was too pale, too still, too corpse-like. _Too late._ Douglas forced that thought away. _Inevitable_. Douglas sat down in a chair. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Chasey-boy. I know you probably can't hear me, but you have the strongest mind and will I know, so maybe so. Lately I've been thinking...and I realized I do have faith. I have faith that you and the rest of our family will have some sort of future. But that faith is being smashed. I have very small clues about what you have faith in...but I know I want you to have faith. As weird as this sounds...I don't know what to do. Chase, I need you. I need you to tell me what to do. I'm placing my faith in you, and I am begging you to not break that faith. Chase, you never let any of us down before, and please don't start now." Crying and clutching his son's hand like a lifeline, Douglas bowed his head once more and sent up prayers for rain.


	11. The Third Day

**Author's Note: Well, review turnout is a wee bit disappointing, but I can get past that. This chapter is kinda sci-Fi-y, but i like it. It was had to get the descriptions down, but I figured it out. FUN FACT: CHASE HAS KLLED 145, 651 PEOPLE AS OF NOW! QUESTION! If in your reviews, you could kinda leave a sum of what you think of me and my fics. Like, posting frequency,, storyline, grammar, and whatnot. Thanks! Now, for anyone curious about the chapter title, in the Bible, it says Jesus rose on the third day. Look at the chapter title and think for a moment on what might happen. And, Guest, my friend, if you were to make an account, I would totally start a PM conversation with you. But your reviews brighten up my day so much, so please keep 'em coming if you don't mind!**

_"All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king." -The Fellowship of the Ring._

Chase was dimly aware of his surroundings. He was in Limbo. Nothing but blackness, but aware of his surroundings. Unable to physically manipulate those surroundings, however. _I feel a ghost who is haunting everyone they live. Whenever the ghost tries to reach out, to connect with his loved ones, he causes them only fear and dread, not comfort._ _Maybe I should just stay here...relax...no. Your siblings, Adam and Bree. They need you. You aren't going to fail them _again_, are you? No! I won't! I have to find my way out of here...to the land of the living, or consciousness or whatever..._But it was like being a ghost, in the sense of having no body to return to, and nowhere else to go. _Well, brain power has always been my forte, so maybe..._He concentrated on a door into the outside world, out of this Limbo. He saw a white portal looming in front of him. Without hesitance he walked straight into it.

He found himself in another Limbo, but different. He was trapped in someone elses' mind. He had a sense of where he was, and other minds around him, but everything else was black. _I just...left my body. I guess my body hasn't recuperated, and most of my consciousness left my body via telepathy...very cool. Maybe I could possess the person, like a ghost. _He found the persons' thoughts, and began forcing them down, when another method struck him. He spun those thoughts into a thread where the person he happened to be "possessing" thought they were living life the way they would have if not for Chase's interruption, while Chase actually controlled them. Chase grinned. _I am a genius._ For the time being, all the scars of war and torture had been left behind in his old body._  
_

Suddenly his senses returned. Or, more accurately, he took control of the persons' body, his manipulate-their-reality-related-thoughts plan being successful. Chase grinned, in the body of a 20-year-old _male_ doctor. Chase had every memory of Adam Davis at his fingertips. _This is exhilarating. I wish I'd discovered this sooner...the name. How weird is that._ But, buzzing with excitement, he he found his way to his room, thanks to Adam's memories.

Chase stopped outside his room, looking through the window. He looked at himself through another body, and was shocked at how pale and lifeless he looked. _Wow...I wonder if anyone has ever experienced this before? I don't think so._ He noticed Douglas sitting vigil alone, and decided to check in on his father, maybe even reveal himself to him._ He might freak out and tell me to get back in my body. Besides, I want a memory private, something only I know about. Most things are better shared, but..._

He slowly opened the door. "Mr. Davenport, is everything okay?" _Weird, calling my father Mr. Davenport, like I don't know him at all...but I have to act like Adam._ Chase moved to the foot of his bed. _I look awful. Was it really that bad? Is Krane that powerful? Am I_ that _weak_?

_No! I cannot be weak! I always overcome my weaknesses! My strength comes from mind, will, and spirit! I cannot let Krane win! I cannot. _

Douglas let out a weary sigh, and Chase knew he was exhausted. "Will he ever wake up?" Chase froze for a heartbeat, but a quick shift through the doctor's memories cured that ill. "Yes. In a few days time, maybe." Douglas yawned. Chase smiled, a smile a father has when his child sleeps on his lap. One of love and concern.

"You should get some sleep. When he wakes up, I don't think he'll be too pleased to see you sleeping." _I wouldn't, because I'd want warm, familiar thoughts when I wake up in a strange hospital room. You know that. After waking up from a coma alone and all that happened afterward...you promised I'd never wake up alone, at least in a hospital bed._ Chase didn't know what brought the sudden flow of sentiment, but, it flowed. Douglas nodded.

"You're right. I made a promise, and I have to keep it." Douglas leaned his head back, and Chase eased Douglas' mind into sleep. _Without a chip, could I still have my other bionics? _Chase moved a chair with his molecularkinesis. _I guess...maybe my telepathy connects me to my chip, but could I connect with other chips, kind of like an Override App, but download the bionics temporarily..._Chase formed an idea.

He sat down, and focused all his bionic power on finding one chip: Krane's. Once he found it, he entered it. He had access to all the bionics, even if he could not delete them. _I don't need to do that, however. _He linked the chips with both telepathy and chip link, then, after learning of all Krane's abilities, began to channel one: healing. _C'mon healing, flow through the connection, and throw my hands._ Chase placed a hand on his battered, bedridden body.

He felt the bionic flow through him. Immediately, Chase's body began to heal. Chase felt warmth inside him. _This gift...is so beautiful. All the things Krane could do..._Chase felt sadness. _It's all been wasted, and for what? A useless war on our kind?_ Chase continued with the healing, it taking longer than Krane would due to the conduits weakening its strength. Strength. Donald once told me..."What makes you different is your ability to suffer, and bear it." Chase summoned every torture he ever suffered, and let it grip his mind. He didn't hide from them, he faced them head on. He found his serenity again. No longer was his suffering so extreme. It had been dialed down.

_Suffering makes us stronger. I am stronger now, and those memories will always remind me of what I have done, what I have overcome, and who I am now. _The healing energy faded, and Chase's eyes opened. His consciousness rested comfortably in his body, and sliding out of his bed, he readied himself for the worst fight he'd ever fought. And the allies who'd join him.

**Author's Note: Before you go, I have an idea for a sequel -until I'm 60, remember- which features one of the Davenports -not Douglas, poor fella- as the main antagonist. Well, eh, secondary antagonist, but it's revealed way late in the story. So, if you want that, vote on my poll, or, leave it in your review, or do both if you can. Thanks, and bene dies!**


	12. Lilies Of The Field

**Author's Note: Lilies, according to my sources, mean 'hope', along with fertility and whatnot. But I'm focusing on 'hope'. So think on that as you read. But yeah anyway, hello people. The chapter titles have been giving quite a few spoilers away, if you think on them. So, because I'm nice, the next one is "Choices Are Always Given..." haha I'm evil in that one. Anyway, so this is kinda filler-y, but what's my little pattern? So, please R&R and enjoy! I kinda feel like hollywood, spouting out unneccesary and disliked sequels. SHOUT OUT TO ALL AMERICAN SLURPS CLANDESTINE COVERS, and daphrose!**

_'All is not lost, the unconquerable will,_

_And study of revenge, immortal hate,_

_And courage never to submit or yield,_

_And what else is not overcome?' -Paradise Lost, John Milton._

Chase patiently waited for Douglas to wake up. _After what I tell him, he probably won't be able to wake up due to stress...but that's our job. To live the stressful lives everyone thinks they want, but really don't. I like my life better than normal life, but I was born and raised into it_. Douglas fidgeted, then began to wake up. Chase readied himself for all the arguments Douglas might bring. Douglas yawned, and when his eyes landed on the bed, Chase sensed the surprise. Douglas hurriedly looked around the room, until he saw Chase. Chase, in his 100% healthy body.

"Surprise." Chase stated in a flat tone. Douglas leaped up and hugged him. "'Surprise?' Chase, you had me worried sick! Never do that again! How did you heal so fast? Your regeneration hasn't been updated to those speeds..." Chase shrugged.

"I went a little unconventional." Chase tried to avoid the topic of what he'd done. _I just hacked into our enemies' chip, while "possessing" someone, and utilized his healing bionic. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that...no, I didn't_. "Anyway, I know how to defeat Krane."

"How?" Douglas asked, and Chase sensed the minimal amounts of lack of faith. "You, our best fighter, went up against Krane, and lost. I don't see how we can win. If I go with you, then Krane can just snap my neck, and Donald can't go because..." Douglas trailed off, and Chase's alarm and interest peaked. _What happened while I was out?_

"What did Krane do, Douglas?" Chase's voice held a serious and somewhat dangerous tone. Douglas shut his eyes, as if he could erase what happened from history.

"Chase...Krane tried to kill Donald. He almost succeeded. Donald is in a medically induced coma to try to heal." Chase's eyes flashed with fury. "Krane is dead. I don't care how, but he will die." Douglas shook his head.

"Chase, you remember when you killed Lagos? You felt awful for weeks!" Douglas argued. Chase shrugged. "At this point, I've killed about 155, 561 people. 28 of Krane's facilities, 2 of Lagos', Lagos himself. One more kill won't bother me. He's a danger to everyone, Douglas, I can't let him live!"

"Chase, you can't just killing people, that's psychopathic!" Douglas persisted, slightly exasperated. Chase glared at him.

"He tried to kill your brother and me, Adam and Bree, innocent people. And what happens if the amnesiac drug doesn't work, what if somehow something sparks his memory, and he remembers us? But he goes to the press first? I'm not saying I won't mind killing him, but I won't be weeping over it!" Chase's steady, stubborn gze met Douglas. Douglas sighed again, knowing they were both equally stubborn.

"How do you plan to defeat him?" Douglas reverted back to their normal topic, trying to control the situation. Chase looked down at the floor.

"I'm going to bring Adam and Bree with me." Chase stated simply. Douglas' mouth almost dropped open.

"What? So they can _die_? They can't fight, Chase, they don't remember! Krane'll kill them!" Douglas realized he was making the same argument his brother had. _Donald was right, as he almost always is._

"They'll die anyways if we don't defeat him! This is our best chance! Krane can't take on all three of us, and one can jab him with the drug!" Chase argued. "Douglas, I'll fight Krane over and over, and I'll wind up dying or losing. We _have_ to do this. I'll fight Krane while Adam and Bree inject him. Is _that_ better?"

"No! You're teenagers, you can't do this! You have limitations, and Krane is too powerful! I'll just send a missile-" Douglas was cut off by his son, who was shaking his head.

"No, then they'll look for who sent it, and look into his records, then they'll find us. I agree with you, we have to amnesia him and wipe his records." Chase looked Douglas in the eyes, and Douglas saw his son begging him. "Douglas, _Dad_, you can't keep protecting us. We have to try. Adam and Bree and I...we could take down anyone. Without them, we can't succeed." Douglas saw the sincerity in the gaze, and finally Douglas saw the sense of it all.

"Fine. Good luck convincing them." _And I'll try to convince myself I didn't send my kids to their deaths._

**...**

"You want us to fight a guy? No way!" Bree shouted. Chase sighed, his patience wearing thin. _We've been sighing too often lately_. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, resisting the urge to mind control his siblings. _The same siblings who used to be willing to do anything for me. I changed them so much...but I do not regret it._

"You two won't be fighting too much. I'll fight him, all you need to do is inject him. I'll wipe his records, and then we can go our separate ways, and you will never see me again." _I won't see you again, because I know whenever I go near you, there will always be pain for you._

"No! I'm not a teenage soldier or whatever you are! I'm a teenage girl with a boyfriend and super-speed! That's it! I can't fight your war!" Chase looked at his sister, and forced himself to see her as she was, and who she was presently at the same time. Adam looked willingly, but he would always side with Bree over a random stranger. _Who used to be your brother, but still is._

"Adam and Bree, you and I used to go on missions together. We took down an android with all our bionics. You two are so much more powerful than just speed and strength, so much more than you are now. Together, we could defeat anything, and I believe we still can." _I believe in us, and please, believe in yourselves too._

"Then why don't we remember you? Or the missions?" Adam pressed. Chase lowered his head.

"Because I wiped your memories. I will do that again, if you want, after this is all over, if you help me fight Krane. Please, we can't win any other way. We don't have a choice if we want to survive." _It seems our fate, no matter what, is to fight. I tried to avoid that for you, but I failed_.

Bree stared at him for a moment, then turned to Adam. They exchanged a conversation through their expression, and Bree sighed. "I have been having these weird feelings, Adam too...we'll fight, since we have no other choice. But you have to promise to erase our memories, and never, _ever_, see or contact us again."

"I promise, Bree, and I always keep my promises."

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT PEOPLE! Authors, I would love if you could take the poll on my profile, as it decides whether there'll be a sequel or no. Guests, say yes or no in your reviews. And lilies are a common funeral flower...CHAPTER TITLES PEOPLE!**


	13. Choices Are Always Given

**Author's Note: Ah, my she-demon side returns in this chapter. CLIFFHANGER WARNING RIGHT HERE! And hehehehehehehehe...evilness. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy overall. THIS IS BREES POV REMEMBER! SHOUT OUT TO dreamer4evera and Guest, both of whom are fantastical people as far as I know. Krane is very sarcastic, by the way.**

_'All is not lost, the unconquerable will,_

_And study of revenge, immortal hate,_

_And courage never to submit or yield,_

_And what else is not overcome?' -Paradise Lost, John Milton._

Bree felt as if she should be shaking, deathly afraid, or having deep thoughts about past regrets. Instead, this felt so natural and wrong at the same time it created nausea. And being around _him _didn't make her feel any better. _Him_, who had ruined her life, and was making it worse with every footstep that brought them closer to their fight. _At least he promised to wipe our memories,_ again. _But who says he'll keep that promise, and if he was even telling the truth? Nothing._ But there was an instinctual trust in him, though Bree didn't know from which instinct. _Probably survival, since he bullied us into this fight, and is more experienced in these crazy things._ She stopped thinking insulting thoughts when his voice entered her head. _Ordinarily, I'd have thought I was crazy, but now..._

_'We're coming right up on his office. Remember the plan, and we should be fine. You ready?' _Chase sounded almost concerned, which irritated her even more. She tried to fit as much anger into her thoughts as possible as she responded with, _Yeah, ready for a fight to the death against someone who beat you, and I have no fighting skills. But yeah, completely ready. I confessed all my sins and am ready for death_. She felt his telepathic eye roll. '_You'll be okay. Adam's ready, so we're going in_.' Chase kicked in the door, and Krane looked up from his desk. Bree didn't miss the momentary confusion that flickered on his face as he looked at Chase. It was swiftly replaced with a smirk.

"You think these two amateurs can help you, really? Well, I am just _terrified_. Your move, _freaks_." Chase snapped his fingers and all the windows broke in the room. Krane raised an eyebrow. "I'm mortally injured." Faster than Bree, he speed at Chase. But Krane went flying back into his desk a foot away from Chase. Krane got up, and this time went flying into Bree. Bree struggled under him.

"Hey! A little help! This was _not_ in the plan!" A fist connected with her cheek, much stronger than Adam. Bree screamed. Krane's weight was lifted off her as he slammed into the ceiling. Adam ripped Krane from the ceiling, and began mercilessly beating him. Krane threw him off, however, and into the recuperating Bree. His fingers cackled with electricity. Just as it began to arc off his fingertips, Chase stepped in front, and attacked with a three-pronged attack. A lightning bolt whammed into Krane from behind, and electricity flowed down Chase's arm -from his chip- and into Krane. Krane's electricty joined that current and was redirected into Krane. Krane stood still for a moment, as if about to pass over. Then he cracked his neck by moving it around in a circle.

"Nice try, but no cigar." He slammed his hand into Chase's chest, and sent him out the window. Bree screamed, certain their best bet had just splattered onto concrete. _It was his choice to fight, and our choice to come with him. Now we're stuck with the consequences, just our luck. Though the good people get the worst luck_. But Chase surprisingly floated right through that window. The wind picked up, and Krane was stuck in a mini-cyclone of objects and air. Bree shook in Adam's arms.

"Adam, heat vision him!" Chase yelled. Adam didn't obey, and Chase swore. He stretched out his hand, and Bree saw metal items flying toward Chase, but were redirected toward the cyclone. Krane screamed, his hand going to his neck. Chase's face grew paler with each passing second, and a chip-like shape tried to burst from under the skin of Krane's neck. Krane flung out his hand, and his half the room dropped a floor as a crevice separated both halves. Bree and Adam raced to the edge. Chase was back on his feet, trying to keep extracting the chip. But Krane simply flung Chase into a large metal divider. Chase hurriedly got up, only to be pinned to the wall. Krane cackled as he approached Chase, who looked as if he was going to faint.

"Didn't Daddy tell you not to use two abilities at once?" Krane bedeviled him. Chase glared at Krane. "Yes, he did." Chase sent Krane flying away with his mind, breaking his hold. Chase fell to the ground but didn't get up. Adam looked as if he was tempted to jump down there and beat up Krane, but Bree put a placating hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here! Adam, come on-" Krane zipped back in, and Bree stopped speaking. Krane began mercilessly beating Chase. Bree suddenly didn't think of the Devil with pointy horns and red skin, he was the guy beating up a fifteen-year-old, though an annoying fifteen-year-old in Bree's opinion. _His life is in our hands. We can chose to try to save him, or we can leave him to die_. Bree was about to jump down there, pulling Adam along, but the knife made her freeze. She screamed as Krane began to draw it along Chase's throat, leaving blood in its wake.

They didn't decide quick enough.

**Author's Note: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Guys, take my poll if you want a sequel, or, you know, you could leave a review. Reviews make my heart swell.**


	14. But Not Taken

**Author's Note:WE HAVE OFFICIALLY PASSED AFTER ALL THIS TIME IN TERMS OF CHAPTERS...but not reviews. WE CAN DEFEAT IT! BUT ANYWAY!HAHAHA! I love that cliffhanger. EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE HAS A PURPOSE! Anyway, I'm all business today. Guests, you people are awesome, and I do plan on giving Adam some form of his memories, but they were erased, so I can't completely do that. And Bree goes into shock, so she's a little...weird. And Adam says some Adamese in here, so take note of that. So, remember, vote on the poll, and please R&R. Thanks! Bene dies et bene nox!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So, my area has a tornado warning, so if I don't update for a while...give me a week and I'll try to get back on. If it takes longer than that, I'm in the hospital for a long amount of time. Or dead, so in that case...well, glad we got that covered.**

Adam reacted. He leaped down, and began whaling on Krane, fueled by some protective instinct that had laid dormant until awoken. He pummeled Krane, pinning him beneath him, unwilling to let him go. He felt every time his fists connected with Krane's face, and the little bits of recoil he felt only stirred him on more. Bree leaped down beside him, and plunged the needle into Krane's neck. Krane slumped, his eyes unfocused until they closed. Bree and Adam were both panting, and Adam looked at Bree, shocked at what Krane's face looked like: like it had been run over by a truck, repeatedly. _I did that_.

"Bree, what do we do now?" Adam was the eldest, and supposed to have all the answers, and be prepared for everything, but this was _way_ out of his league. Bree's lip trembled, and her voice matched that action.

"Ummm...wipe the records of us from the computer." Bree had tears in her eyes, from the shock and horror of it all. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to do _any_ of this! I can't do it!" Bree was hysterical, and Adam had no idea how to calm her. That knowledge had been lost when Chase had wiped his memory. _Funny, how you know what you forget, but can't remember it_. Then a familiar voice, be it a lot weaker, entered their heads. _'I erased the records, don't worry. I took care of it.'_ Adam turned to Chase. His whole front was stained with blood, but there were weak breathes occurring, and Adam hurried toward Chase.

Chase's eyes were closed, had been, but he was still alive. _How do I stop the bleeding...his life is in my hands, and I can't do a thing. I refuse to let him die, but what can I do? Not a thing. _Adam pressed his hands to Chase's throat, hoping somehow that it would help. Then Bree screamed in fear. Adam turned around. Krane had stood up, and looked to be in prime condition. He walked toward Adam and Chase, and Adam did his best to shield Chase while keeping his hands on Chase's throat. But Krane kept approaching, then did the oddest thing. He genuflected beside Chase and pressed his hand to the side of his throat.

The cuts and bruises began to heal immediately. Adam looked at Krane in surprise. _Why...how...what?_ Once the healing had been completed, Krane turned to Adam and _winked_. _What is happening here..._Krane suddenly held out his hand next to his neck, and his chip flew into his hand. Immediately, Krane placed the chip in Chase's hand, then collapsed. Chase's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, inspecting the bloody chip in his hand.

"We were also supposed to get rid of Krane's chip." Chase stated calmly. His siblings stared at him. Bree regained her mouth first.

"But you...Krane...what..." Chase grinned. "I discovered a new trick recently. I can control people when I'm unconscious." Bree looked tempted to slap or punch him, but surprisingly to all, she showed temperance.

"When we get back home, you better keep your promise," Bree snapped, then stood up and exited. Adam noticed that a shadow had fallen over Chase's face.

"For a moment, it was like old times." Chase sounded wistful and regretful. "But those times are gone." Sadness had crept into his town.

"Do you miss it?" Adam asked suddenly. He knew their mission was over, but he was having a moment of connection that he didn't want to leave before it ended.

"With every breath I take." Chase sighed. "That's in the past, though. That's simply the way life is. Appreciate the good times, and focus on those in the hard times. Now come on, we need to go back to your house, because I have a promise to keep to your sister."

**...**

"Bree, you're sure you want this? A hundred percent sure?" Chase inquired, but to Adam it sounded as if he was hoping Bree would change her mind. Bree nodded.

"I don't want _this_ as my life. I didn't have a choice before, but now I do. I made it, and I hope you'll respect it." Bree said in a don't-argue-just-obey tone. A tone Adam was familiar with, and, judging by Chase's bittersweet smile, Chase was too.

"Alright, Bree, lay down," Chase spoke quietly, sobered by the knowing this was permanent. Bree laid down on the couch, and Chase put both hands on either side of her head. Adam felt uncertainty. _What if I don't want this, what if...what if I want my memories_ back_? _Adam sent the blasphemous thought away. _Ignorance is bliss, and Bree and Leo and Tasha had their memories wiped. What if you accidentally spill something, and ruin it for them? _Chase sighed, and turned to Adam.

"You're next," He sounded regretful, but then a spark of hope flashed in his eyes. "Unless you don't want to, of course."

"Could I have my memories given _back_?" Adam asked. Chase radiated joy and sadness. "Adam, I would give you back _your_ memories, I truly would, but I erased them. They don't exist. But, I _can_ spin my memories -that involve you and Bree, of course, there are some you don't want of mine- into your point of view. I can't give you every memory you once had, but I can give you most. Would that work for you?"

"Yes," Chase put one hand on the left side of Adam's head, and closed his eyes. Adam closed his too, but he didn't see blackness. He saw a swirl of color and smell and noises, so entwined he couldn't distinguish one. He felt nauseous, to the point of vomiting, but suddenly it all cleared away. Chase was beaming.

"I can't put into words what I'm feeling right now." Chase hugged him, and Adam was surprised. He could sense the genuine quality of it, and it off-footed him. How something as simple as receiving your memories could make someone else so happy. _Do amnesiacs' families feel like this?_

_'Yes, they do.'_ Chase's voice spoke in his mind. Adam grinned. _Just like old times, huh? Remember when we gave ourselves to Douglas for Leo?_

_'I do, and now so do you.'_ Adam could hear the happiness in Chase's voice, and it made him happy too. _Memories really do make us who we are._

_'I concur with that statement.'_ The Chase-ness of that sentence made Adam grin wider. _Stop using big fancy sophistimacated words._

_'Sophistimacated isn't a word in English. Maybe Adamese.'_ Chase teased, his laughter echoing in Adam's brain, somewhat literally. _Could you visit sometime? We could hang out, away from Bree. She's too annoying and girly, and she doesn't remember you._

_'I'd like to visit, maybe I could stay in a hotel and we could meet up after school or on the weekend. Adam, I'll give you some advice: when you remember how Bree was, separate that from this Bree. They're different, and that Bree is gone. My plane leaves in an hour, so I better head over to the airport. When Donald wakes up, tell him 'Hi' from me. Can you remember that?'_

_Yes, I can. Probably._ Adam grinned, and he hugged his _brother, _the one he finally remembered. He'd be much more reluctant to let Chase go if Donald wasn't due to wake up tomorrow, and if the world didn't probably need saving from something.

"Bye, Adam," Chase said softly as he exited out the door. Adam forced a smile, but he felt bad inside. His family was separating again. _But that's just the way life is, and there's nothing I can do about it, but move on and enjoy the ride._

**Author's Note: See why I chose the title for the fic? Well, I can confirm that there will be a sequel, so yay, but WITH A CRAZY PLOTLINE NO ONE'LL EXPECT so hurray! But I do need to work out some plot points, so it may be some time before it goes up. Possible titles I'm thinking of currently are:**

**1. Tender Is The Night.**

**2. Bright End of Nowhere.**

**3. Cave of the Dark Wind.**


End file.
